Forever Is Much Too Long
by Kyoufushou
Summary: [Let’s make a promise here and now, on All Hallow’s Eve, to never be apart. We’ll always help each other, in the good times, and the bad. No matter what happens. We’ll be best friends until we’re six feet under.] Such promises were made to be broken. [AU]


**Forever Is Much Too Long**

**Written By- Kyoufushou **

**Disclaimer- ****Naruto and other related items belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"_Trick-or-treat!" Three eleven-year-olds cried out simultaneously as they held out their pillow cases._

_The shortest was a blond haired boy donning the costume of a pirate. A black eye patch hid one of his sparkling sapphire eyes. Scuffs of dirt patched his sun kissed skin. Baggy black pants tied at his waist with a dirtied white sash. The pants wrapped snuggly around his ankles while the legs puffed outwards. His blackened feet were bare. He wore a loose, raggedy, dull red vest over a dirty long sleeved, collared, button up shirt. A captain's hat sat atop his mop of hair. In his outstretched hands was an orange pillow case. His face held a blinding grin that seemed it would never dim._

_The next shortest was, oddly enough, a cotton candy haired, jade eyed girl. Her costume consisted of a pair of black trousers, a plaid waistcoat, a green frock coat, and a large orange and green polka-dotted bow-tie. She wore a dark purple, outrageously oversized, top hat; a card that read 10/6 stuck in the band. Her long pink hair was up in a tight bun beneath the hat. Black, flat, shiny Mary Janes covered her dainty feet. She carried a dark green pillow case and a dazzling smile. She was, quite obviously, the mad hatter._

_That left the tallest, a dark haired boy with matching eyes. White make-up made his face a lot paler than normal and plastic fangs showed from between his slightly parted lips. Thick black eyeliner encased his eyes. He wore a black silk suit and long, high collared blood-red velvet cape. He also wore black dress shoes. His pillow case was black. His lips were curled into a small smile._

_At the end of the walkway was a bored looking seventeen-year-old. He wasn't dressed up or anything and looked as if he was forced to be there. He wore loose dark jeans and a black t-shirt. His thumbs hung from the belt loops of his jeans. _

_After receiving their candy, the three, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, ran down the walkway to the teen; Itachi._

"_Alright, midgets, it's way past your bedtime. Come on." He turned and started walking down the sidewalk._

_The trio followed with indignant yells at being called midgets, but were ignored completely. Sakura sighed and changed the subject. _

"_Sasuke, you look so good, you're gonna make those saints sin," Sakura joked. She cocked her head in the direction of a group of giggling angels that were looking their way._

_Naruto frowned. "Hey, how do you know they aren't talking about me?!"_

"_If they are talking about you, it'd be about your costume. Honestly, a pirate; how unoriginal." Sasuke scoffed. _

"_Shut up! At least I'm not a stupid vampire! Do you know how many vampires we passed tonight? Twenty-three!" _

"_Wow, dobe can count higher than ten." _

"_You--!"_

"_You guys! Cut it out!" Sakura jumped ahead of them and turned so she was walking backwards. "It's Halloween!"_

_Sasuke shrugged and Naruto sighed. _

_Suddenly, Naruto's face lit up again. "Hey… do you think I got any ramen flavored candy this year?"_

_Sakura groaned. "Naruto, we go through this every year. You're not going to get ramen flavored candy because nobody makes ramen flavored candy because it's disgusting." _

"_Disgusting to you maybe! You know what, someday; I'll be the first ever to make ramen flavored candy for ramen lovers everywhere!" Naruto vowed while fisting his hand over his chest._

_Sakura giggled and fell back in step to his left; flinging her right arm around his neck. "Yeah, okay, Naruto. Whatever floats your boat."_

_Sasuke shook his head. "The day you make ramen flavored candy is the day I wear pink. No offence, Sakura." He added._

_Sakura shrugged and Naruto pouted. "Way to crush my dream, ass."_

"_Aw, don't worry, Naruto. You know we love you and will have your back the whole way." She pulled him into a half hug._

_His grin returned. "Thanks, Sakura."_

_The remaining member of the group sighed. "…I'll always be there for you; both of you." _

_Sakura pulled Sasuke into the partial hug, too. "Let's make a promise here and now, on All Hallow's Eve, to never be apart. We'll always help each other, in the good times, and the bad. No matter what happens. We'll be best friends until we're all six feet under. Promise?"_

_Naruto instantly put his arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Promise."_

_Sasuke followed Naruto's example and put his arm around Sakura's shoulders as well. "Of course."_

_The three friends grinned and stumbled down the street together, letting the whole neighborhood know of their happiness. Itachi smiled and shook his head, proceeding to lead them back to the Uchiha manor._

* * *

Sakura slowly awoke from her dream, or rather, her memory. She remained still for a few moments, allowing it to replay in her head. Her eyes shone with a longing; a longing to return to the past. 

She pushed back the covers and headed off to do her morning routine.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ah, yes. Another story. It came to mind, so I had to write it or it'd never leave me alone. I know, I take forever to update my other stories, but I am not abandoning them. I absolutely hate it when people discontinue stories, so I won't do that; even if it takes me ages to push out another chapter. **

**And forgive my errors; I'm extremely tired right now.**

**So, yeah. Tell me what you think. Hate it? Love it? Am mildly interested? Your opinion counts!**

**Also, I'm not sure if I'm going to have a main pairing in here. It's possible. I'll have a vote on it. **

**THE POLL SHALL BE OPEN UNTIL I POST CHAPTER FOUR! PAIRING OR NO PAIRING. (That is, if I continue this fiction; another thing dependant on your opinion.)**

**Lovely, now I should go. I'm supposed to wake up for Special Teams in three hours.**

**-Kyoufushou**


End file.
